A processor can have a multiplier circuit to help speed the generation of products of numbers. A processor can use a multiplier circuit, for example, to help speed performance of digital signal processing (DSP) applications such as, for example, finite impulse response (FIR) filters, infinite impulse response (IIR) filters, discrete cosine transforms (DCTs), and/or fast Fourier transforms (FFTs). A processor can have parallel clusters of multiplier, multiply-add, and/or multiply-accumulate circuits to help speed performance of complex filter operations, for example.
The figures of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale.